Worth the wait
by Bubbles-the-chinchilla
Summary: Amy is hurting because she is missing sonic. Romantic sonamy one shot.. This is my fist ever fanfic so please try be nice. This story is also dedicated to a friend of mine,Doodles. Hope You all like it.


Amy sighed as she felt the gentle breeze stroke her face. She dropped her head low as

she sat down on the park bench. 'I_ miss_ _Sonic..._.' Amy thought as she felt a sting in her chest. '_It hurts even thinking about him_' Amy shook her head. He hasn't spoken to

her for two months. _'It seems like he's avoiding me.. No. That's silly.. Maybe he's just busy_.'

Amy tried to reassure herself. _'He is the fastest thing alive. He probably just doesn't have time for silly distractions.'_ The rose hedgehog looked up at the sky. '_He is the biggest hero ever. Everyone looks up to him. He's always out trying to defend_ _the innocence, and he never gives up_.' This thought made Amy smile. Amy sighed again. _'Sonic, you're just too good. You probably don't even have time for yourself,_ _yet alone me. Sonic_...' Amy stood up_. 'There's no point in me just sitting here. I might as well go find Cream.' _ But just as Amy got up to leave, A strong gust of wind swept past her ankles. Amy turned around only to see that there was nothing there. Amy shook her head and then carried on walking. Another gust of wind blew past. But this time, it swept her right off her feet. Amy fell on her backside 'What?' Amy looked around in disbelief. The whether was sunny and the wind was coming from nowhere. Just then Amy had a thought. '_Sonic?_!' She spun her head around without even realizing. Hoping to find her hero standing there, but he was not. Amy smiled slightly at her own stupidity. She shook her head as she began to laugh. Though she was laughing, tears began to swell in her eyes. She didn't bother getting up. She just sat there with tears streaming down her face. She stopped laughing and began to crying helplessly. She couldn't stop. Anywhere she went, she always saw his face, she always heard his voice, she always heard him calling to her. But he was never there. He was no where..

"Amy?" Someone called her name. Amy looked up to see a white gloved hand held out to her. She looked around her and her tear-filled eyes caught sight of a pair of red and white trainers.

"S-Sonic?!" Amy looked up to see bright green eyes smiling down at her.

"The one and only!" Sonic beamed. Amy saw his enthusiasm and looked away quickly, trying to cover her running tears. Sonic saw this and softened his gaze.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Sonic said kneeling down to her level. He reached out to touch her hand but she withdrew it away from him quickly. She looked at him sourly and looked away from him. Sonic felt nothing else but shock.

"Amy..?" Sonic arched an eyebrow. But she said nothing.

"Amy?" Still nothing.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Sonic asked now worried. But she still remained silent.

"Amy."

"Amy! Please say something!"

"Sonic." Amy looked at him with fire sparking through her eyes. There where so many questions she wanted to ask him, but she couldn't think of what to say. She didn't even know why she was angry at him.

"Where were you?! I haven't seen you for two months! I've been waiting for you! That's all I ever do! And you just don't Care! You don't care About Me!! So don't try and pretend you do!" Amy shouted at Sonic, so quickly, she didn't even know what she was saying. As soon as she stopped shouting she withdrew her breath back quickly. '_No, no, no. Did I really say that!?'_ She looked more shocked then Sonic did. She looked at him and he didn't look shocked at all. He looked hurt.

"Soni-"

"I'm sorry." Sonic interrupted her before she could say anything. Sonic looked away from her. "I know exactly what thinking."

"Sonic, I didn't mean any of that." She could never stay mad at him. "Listen. Wha-"

"Why are you so good to me?" Sonic asked. The sadness on his face was replaced with curiosity. Almost like it was something he always wanted to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"You're kind and caring. You never give up. You're cute too. You can have anyone you want, yet you're still chasing after me. Why?"

"Because you're my Sonic!" Amy said cheerfully. Just then Sonic caught a glimpse of the old Amy. Sonic laughed as he sat down next to her.

"Sonic, Where have been?" She said with her usual light voice. Sonic blinked at her. Then he looked off into the distance as in deep thought. Then he let out a grin.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. I go where the wind takes me. You of all people should know that."

"But for two months."

"I didn't mean to worry any of you. Even if I go away for a week or two months or even two years, I'll always come back." Sonic smiled at her. Amy shook her head and smiled.

"You'll never change, will you?"

"Probably not." Sonic smirked.

"You know what Sonic? I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you." Sonic laughed as Amy looked away.

"I know that. It's just that.." Amy thought for a moment. "I love you more than anyone in the whole world." Sonic laughed again.

"I know_that._"

"I think everyone does" Amy smiled. Sonic stopped laughing, and began thinking.

"Sonic I know I can be very annoying sometimes, But its only because I care." Amy looked towards her shoes.

"I know." Sonic at his shoes too.

_I know he cares about me. I love him. But I don't think he feels the same way about me. Which I can understand. He needs adventure. He won't be able to handle someone weighing him down If he wants something he'll just go and get it. He's impatient he wont wait for anything. But I like that about him. Now If only he could understand that I could wait forever.'_

The long silence seemed to drown on.

"Sonic. I know you don't feel the same way I do-"

"Is it the feeling where you get butterflies in your stomache? The feeling where nothing in the world matters because you know that your special person is always beside you. The feeling that has you screaming at the top of voice because your that happy. _Is it the feeling that never ends?"_ Sonics words were not empty. They had Amy speechless.

"How did you kno-"

"Loads of movies!" Sonic grinned. Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"Amy?" Sonic looked into her eyes. "I think I love you." Amy blinked for a second and then laughed. Sonic laughed too. Amy then softened her laugh into a smile.

" Soni-" Amy stopped.

A warm pair of lips touched her mouth. Sonic kissed her gently as Amy bushed in about six different shades. She didn't pull away. Instead She deepened the kiss. Sonic pulled her closer as he wrapped his hands around her waist., while Amy slid her delicate hands onto his shoulders. The two hedgehogs kissed very passionately. Both putting all emotion they had into the kiss. It was just like magic. The feeling had both hedgehogs feeling like they're soaring. Neither of them dared to draw away. They didn't want to risk this beautiful feeling. Drinking eachother, Both felt deeply loved. When the thirst for air became great. They drew away.

Sonic's faced went brightly red, realizing what just happened. Amy looked into his deeply shocked eyes and smiled sweetly at him. Sonic regained his thoughts and smiled back at Amy.

"On second thought, I no longer think I love you. I _know_ I love you." Amy felt her heart skip several beats. These are the _only_ words she ever wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry it took so long"

"_It was worth the wait." _She whispered gently to him. Sonic smiled at her. He took her hand, and they both stood up..

"I do love you." Sonic said sheepishly, trying to make it clear that it was true.

"I love of you too." Amy smiled at him.

"I need to go now.." Sonic looked into her eyes. Amy smiling whispered.

"Go, as long as you promise to come back."

"I Promise." Sonic held his hand to his chest. He kissed her cheek before he turned around. The sun was setting over the two hedgehogs, revealing the gentle smile on Amy's face.

"I love you." Sonic whispered, as he looked over his shoulder to smile at Amy. Then without warning sonic just took off. He ran as fast as he could. Leaving Amy swept in the familiar gust of wind. Without moving from the spot Amy closed her eyes and the love struck hedgehog just smiled.

Then out of no where the blue light ran past her. Amy found herself being swept off her feet and into strong arms.

"S-Sonic?" Amy looked up to see Sonic grinning down at her. He was running faster then she ever saw him run.

"I'm not going to leave you again." Sonic smiled at her. Amy closed her eyes and rested her head onto his chest. She felt his heartbeat racing. The orange sunset lit up Sonic's smile.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Amy rose."

"It was worth the wait." Amy held onto sonic tighter. "Every second. "Amy whispered.

Sonic ran with Amy in his arms.

Running through the beautiful sunset.

They just ran.

They didn't care where.

As long as they were together.

It was an unbreakable bond.

They knew they were loved.

Nothing else mattered.

Everything.

_Was worth the wait._

The end.


End file.
